


2018 WIP Purge

by KyaFalcone



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Genderbending, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, So many Time Travel ideas, Time Travel, Work in Progress Dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: AKA: Author needs more space on her computer and decided to put her long standing WIPs in one place





	1. Naruto Time Travel/Genderbender

**Author's Note:**

> I have a folder full of WIPs that haven't gone anywhere due to my lack of muse and it's finally annoyed me enough to just dump the folder here. I have no idea if these will ever be continued but I need more space. _Ink to Paper to Book to Life_ takes up over a megabyte of space on it's own. _Decision Switch_ and it's rework take up even more space. And while I have a external hard drive, these WIPs have been sitting around for about as long as my time on AO3 so ...

There was no way to know if this would work.  No way to know if it would change anything.  But it was really the only choice.  The only path.

**Kit, you sure about this?**

Naruto took a deep breath.  Smoke, blood, cooked flesh.  Those were the scents that filled his nose.  _It's either this or death._

**I thought you weren't afraid of Shinigami.**

_I'm not. Not for myself at least._  Naruto opened his eyes.  Fire, smoke, a moonless sky.  It was all he could see from where he fell.  He could still make out taunts being thrown at him as he bled faster than the Kyuubi chakra and Uzumaki heritage could heal.  _I'd rather die than let my precious people meet Shinigami-sama._

**You won't be the same. You won't be Naruto anymore. I know that much.**

_Will I be able to protect them?_

**If you do it right. Yes.**

_Do it._

_~_

Green eyes opened slowly.  She was in a bed.  Probably a hospital bed.  But where?  Uzushio is...

A choked breath.

Who?

Oh... _It's me._

“Easy, cousin,” a quiet, sad female voice calls.  A hand rests on her arm.  “You're in Konohagakure. You're safe.”

It would have probably eased her more if the other girl hadn't let out a choked sob after her words.  Images of a village burning, being flooded with enemy shinobi, passed over her vision ( _one man burning her home under a now moonless sky_ ).  Her father telling her to go, get out of the village, hide.  Live.  She remembers diving off one of the cliffs into the whirling water below.  A man laughing as she appeared to drown in the water ( _in her own blood_ ).  Getting pulled into that which gave the Land of Whirlpools its name ( _giving permission to her friend to do a jutsu they didn't even know would work_ ).

“Uzu-” her voice cracked.

“Gone,” the other girl cried.

“How did I...”  The last thing she could remember was forcing her hands to form handseals.  Forced herself to at least try to bring the water around her to help instead of harm.

“Konoha shinobi found you on the shore, hidden by the rocks,” the other girl explained.  “The guardians of Uzu were with you.”

So she did finish.  She had been able to tell the guardians of her home, her clan, that she was a daughter of Uzu.  Finally, she turned her head to find the other girl.  The last of her family.  Uzumaki Kushina.  The Uzu daughter sent to take over the burden of jinchūriki from Uzumaki Mito-sama, the Shodai Hokage's wife.

Kushina was in the Uzu colors of mourning, dark violet and pale yellow.  Her yutaka was simple, per tradition, with her hair pinned back by violet hair pins, to keep it out of her face.

The younger girl smiled sadly, her eyes easily sharing the pain of losing their family.  “Sleep, cousin. I'll stay.”


	2. Final Fantasy Time Travel w/ OC

# 0

The Calamity from the Sky.  Even now, dead and gone from the Planet, the parasite continues to cause pain and suffering.  More and more of the green of the Planet is disappearing, never to return.  With no more Cetra, the Planet no longer has those She can commune with.  Not since The Calamity's Son killed the Last Cetra.

At least, that's what we thought.

Then She threw us for a loop.  But I'm getting ahead of myself.

AVALANCHE had disbanded but the members were still friends.  Barrett and Marlene.  Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel.  Empress Yuffie.  Vincent.  Cid and Shera; Mom and Dad.  Out of all of them my parents were the ones to have a baby.  They got lucky.  Really lucky.  As the Planet died it got harder for conception.  Fewer children born meant a rapid decline in population.  Monsters were less frequent but so were humans.

My Mom cried when I was born.  Alive.  Yuffie had already had two stillbirths and plenty of miscarriages.  Tifa was found infertile due to her fighting style.  Marlene and Denzel were still young.  I was the first and last child born to the Heroes of Gaia.  When I opened my mouth for the first time, Dad got down and thanked the Planet.  Or at least that's what they tell me.

My family is large.  From those of AVALANCHE to the former Turks to those of WRO.  I have never really wanted for company.  Or stories.  Most everyone made time for the child of Cid and Shera Highwind, Diane Highwind.

I could list all the different tales I've been told.  But I think I'll stick with the one I've already started.  So, The Calamity and her Son were gone.  Geostigma was gone.  Most thought the Planet would heal.  They were wrong.

The damage done was too much for humanity to heal. Too much for the Planet herself to fix.  She was dying.  And all those who called her home were too.

But this wasn't the first time She was in trouble.  She just had to wait.  That's where I come in.

See when The Calamity first came, the Planet and the Cetra were dying.  Much like humanity.  But the Planet had a back-up plan.  Not the WEAPONS.  No this was one that had been used to seal The Calamity in the first place.  The Planet could send someone back to the point the damage began so as to fix it or at least minimize the damage.  The ultimate back-up plan.

But there was one problem.  She couldn't use anyone alive during the time She took the damage.  So she had to wait.  She waited for years because what were a few years when it would mean the damage could be stopped.

Out of all of the children born and grown during the waiting period, she picked me.  I don't know if it's because of my parents or the stories I grew up with.  I don't know why she chose me.  But she did.  And with only a night to prepare, I was suddenly in the past.

 

# 1

Midgar was strange.  Two levels of the city with an odd mix of new and old.  I stuck to the slums, knowing more about them than above the Plate.  I wasn't really worried about getting robbed.  I could handle most attacks.  At least from humans.  I barely had enough time to get clothes, weapons, and gil together for my trip anyway.

Waking up after having a strange dream where you meet a couple dead friends of your family wasn't exactly helpful.  I _did_ get things together though, once I thought through everything that happened in my dream.  Aerith gave me until the sun rose the next day.  Knowing that the future I knew would cease after I left, I gathered all the spare gil I could find, grabbed all my gifted weapons and materia, and enough clothes to last for an adventure.

I probably hadn't been so happy I had been trained in so many different fighting styles until waking up in the middle of the wilderness.  I had learned how to use spears and staffs from Dad, after all it was a family technique.  Other members of AVALANCHE had taught me to fight as well.  Being the only kid of the group kind of made me everyone’s child.  I was taught how to use shuriken and materia from the Empress of Wutai, guns from several Turks and the President of ShinRa, fist fighting from Turks and Tifa, and swords from Cloud.  I knew sciences due to my parents, as well as mechanics.  I had been taught how to survive off the land by Nanaki and how to hack with the best of them from those of WRO.  Even if I was only proficient at most of the styles I was taught, I was still probably more prepared than most would be.

But I was able to survive.  I was able to get to Midgar, a town that was destroyed in my time.  Edge was close to the former ShinRa hub but I hadn't been to the ruins often.  I knew of the Church.  That was the only true landmark I knew of.  So that's where I went when I got to Midgar.  Sector Five.  I headed there and then went looking for the junkyard.  That wasn't hard either.  Entering the Church didn't seem like a good idea, so I sat on the steps.  I was still trying to figure out when I had been sent to.

Meeting a very much younger Aerith threw me though.  But it also gave me an idea on the year.  [ μ ] - εγλ 1990 to [ μ ] - εγλ 0000.  She couldn't have been more than twelve.  She hadn't entered puberty at least, though she had very little baby fat.  Her eyes showed a maturity I had only really seen in certain family members.

“Who're you?” the little girl asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Diane. I've been sent to stop something bad from happening,” I answered honestly.

The small version of Aerith tilted her head at me.  Her green eyes pierced through to my soul.  They seemed to be searching for something.  The truth maybe.  Maybe the Planet had left a mark to let Aerith know what I was doing.  I let the little girl look all she wanted.  I wouldn't hide anything from her.  Not when one of the things I needed to do was keep her alive.  She had a connection to Her.  It was best to be truthful to the little Cetra.  If only her.

Finally she nodded at me.  “I'm trying to grow some flowers inside. Would you like to help?”

I smiled.  “I'd like that.”

 

# 2

[ μ ] - εγλ 1994 was when I had ended up.  Aerith was nine years old.  Seven years until the Wutai War ends.  Six years until Genesis received the information on Degradation.  I knew the stories.  I knew even more from Zack Fair.  I gave myself five years to find a way to _fix_ what was happening.  I had a basis of a plan.

Aerith helped put it together.  The Planet knew who I was and where I had come from.  Aerith could hear Her due to her Cetra blood.  While the little girl worked on her flowers, we laid a plan down.  Input from the Planet allowed us to have an idea if it would work.  Though I knew even the best plans rarely worked after first contact.  Dad made sure I knew that.

The basis of the plan was for me to get into ShinRa.  I probably knew more than most about the company than most of the higher ups.  Rufus ShinRa liked to teach.  One of the few things he truly enjoyed.  He had taught Marlene, Denzel and I plenty about running a business, often using his father's company for examples.  Denzel had ended up using the lessons to help Tifa with Seventh Heaven.

After getting into the company, it got a little iffy.  It truly depended on which Department hired me.  If I got into the Science Department, I could work to fix the SOLDIER injections.  Maybe.  Aerith and I thought we could fix the SOLDIERs to no longer need cells from the Calamity.  I knew I wouldn't get into the SOLDIER program or the infantry.  ShinRa did _not_ hire women for those areas.  Human Resources was more likely to hire me due to my lack of records, something we couldn't fix.

After spending most of the day planning and helping Aerith with her flowers, the little nine year old dragged me to her adopted mother's house.  Elmyra was shocked at Aerith bringing me home with her.  While Aerith went to clean up the dirt from her hands and face, Elmyra and I were alone in the main area of the house.  After watching the women become more and more paranoid, Aerith returned to explain my presence.

“This is Diane,” Aerith started.  “She's an agent for the Planet, here to protect me.”

After was a much abbreviated explanation of my appearance, the three of us came to an accord.  I was allowed to stay.  Part of me was amazed at how easily Elmyra accepted me, but another part was just glad to have a few allies in this new but old place.


	3. Naruto Time Travel w/ Sakura

Sakura let out a rush of air as she finished healing the latest patient.  Not even on a stretcher or cot, just on the floor.  She had been working for too long.  She couldn't even remember what day it was.  Naruto was out fighting on the front line.  Sasuke was watching Naruto's back.  Sai was supposed to be resting from almost being bisected, though Sakura was sure the former Root agent was sending out ink constructs to help with the war effort.  Moving passed the rows of dying men and women, the pink haired woman sent a prayer for those the medics couldn't save.

Her genin sensei was unfortunately within that count.  Hatake Kakashi had used his sharingan so much that by the time she had got to him, all she could do was ease his pain.  He hadn't had enough chakra to survive, even if she had pushed all of her own into his system.  Hyuga Hinata was among them as well, a combination of poison, blood loss, and chakra depletion.  Akimichi Chouji had died on the table, his metabolism working against him after using the higher level Akimichi clan jutsu.  The number of friends and comrades Sakura had tried to save were far too many.

“Ugly,” a voice called out.  She knew it too.  Turning to look at Sai, who should've been on one of the few cots they still had, she sighed.  There was no way he would listen.  Not when what felt like the final battle was being waged.  “You need rest.”

“I can rest when I'm dead,” she snapped back.

“How many chakra pills have you taken?”

Huffing a bit at him, she could understand where he was coming from.  She had gone over the recommended limit to chakra pills after the first dozen patients.  “Sai, if I don't do this, who will?”

“Uzumaki wants a word,” he stated.

“About?”

She only got a shrug in response.  Shaking her head at him, she finished the leg injury in front of her and left the medic station to find her long time friend.  She took awhile to get to the front.  She spent a lot of time doing quick patches to those she passed.  Hopefully they would be enough to keep them from dying.

“Naruto!” she called after spotting his bright yellow hair.  It was long now, though so was hers.  There hadn't been a lot of time for grooming since Madara's first attack.

Pain flared through her body.  She opened her eyes to see the sky above her.  When did she fall?  When did she close her eyes?

“Sakura!”

Naruto appeared above her.  She tried to send medical chakra to her injury, wherever it was.  None came to her call.

“I'm out,” she groaned.

“No you're not!” Naruto whispered.

No.  Naruto didn't whisper.  Her hearing must be going out.  She could see him moving his lips, but only a few words registered.  There was an orange-red tint to him too.  Kyuubi most likely.

“Leave me,” she thought she said.  Though she wasn't sure.  Naruto didn't act like he heard her.  Though if he did he probably wouldn't listen.  She should've listened to Sai.  She let her chakra get too low.  Her systems were shutting down.  Like Kakashi.  And so many others.  No matter what Naruto pushed into her it wouldn't help.

Her body wasn't going to react to charka now.  Not after running out.  The body started shutting down as soon as it ran out of chakra.  There was a limit to how far you could push yourself.  Chakra was what kept people alive.  Civilians only had enough for day to day life.  Shinobi had extra, as it were.  Chakra exhaustion was when the body only had enough to keep going.  Depletion was death.

Sakura closed her eyes.  She couldn't watch her friend try and fail to keep her alive.  Even if her vision was hazy.  Even with her knowing Naruto's chakra as well as she did, her body wouldn't accept any more.  At least her pain receptors had stopped functioning first.  She would've hated to still be able to feel.  That was one good thing about depletion.  The brain started shutting down different systems trying to divert enough chakra to keep a body going.  Pain just... just...

_sorry   naruto    so      sorry_

*

Sakura never thought she would wake up again.  The world was still out of focus though.  She went back to sleep.

She woke up a few more times.  Her vision was still hazy.  The white of the world around her was similar to how the hospital had been.  Until Madara had flattened it.  Confused, she fell back to sleep.

There was yellow in her view this time.  Bright yellow.  She whispered Naruto's name before falling back into the black of unconsciousness.

“Easy there,” someone told her.

She must have jerked this time.  That was good.  Her body was responding.  She kept her eyes closed this time.  The light hurt anyways.

“What?” she got out.  What happened?  Where was she?  So many questions.

“You had severe chakra exhaustion,” the person told her.  The tone was similar to medics telling shinobi their condition after a botched mission.  “Major blood loss from the left side injuries.”

“'ruto?” she tried to get out.

“Hmm?”  The rim of a cup was pressed to her lips.  A cautious sip told her it was plain water.  Her throat felt better as the cool liquid flowed down.

“Naruto?” she asked again.

“Ah. You were alone when the patrols found you,” the person explained.

Patrols?  There hadn't been patrols in... she couldn't remember how long.  “Where am-”

“Uzushio.”

Uzushio?  That was the Whirlpool Village.  The one the Uzumaki clan came from.  Naruto's clan.  But it was destroyed.  In the Second War.

“How-” her voice cracked again.  The cup was placed on her lips again.

“You've been here three weeks. In and out for one of them.”

“Thought... depletion,” she got out.

“You were close. Guess is whoever was with you gave you just enough before the patrol found you.”

Naruto.  But it didn't sound like he was here.  Wherever here was.  Uzushio.  Sister village to Konoha.  Homeland of Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina.  The jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama.  The chakra Naruto was using.  The Kyubi's.

_“Finally figured it out huh?”_

That wasn't the medic who was kind enough to answer her questions.  That was from...

_How is this possible?_

_“Not sure. The gaki probably. I'm technically in two places right now. You and the Uzumaki bitch.”_

_Mito?_

Kushina received Kyubi after the Second War.  Or during.  Something like that.

There was a huffing sound.  _“Yeah. I'd say we're a couple years from Uzushio being destroyed. Suggest we get out when we can.”_

_We? I thought you were in two places._

_“And you've got the best tie to me,”_ Kurama huffed out.  _“Let yourself slip into your mind. We'll talk then.”_

“You alright?”

“Tired,” she told the medical personnel.  Then she let herself slip into her mind.  Meditation wasn't easy for her to do.  Not when her mind liked to be active.  But she was tired.  Hopefully enough for this.

**

Her mind was a mess when she got there.  Though she could see why, with the Kyubi hunched down trying to fit in her mind house.  She thought for a moment.  Then the two of them were outside the house.

“Thanks,” the fox huffed.

She smiled weakly and turned to her house.  It wouldn't work well with Kurama here.  At least not yet.  She'd have to go through it again.  Well, she was bedridden for a while.  It'll be something to do.

“So what do you remember?” she asked the giant animal.

Kurama snorted.  “The gaki was pumping my chakra into you. Don't think he realized it was mine he was using. Felt a pull towards where he was pumping. Went to see if I could keep ya alive. Woke up in your small ass house. Heard some of what the docs were saying though.”

“Yeah?”

He huffed again.  “Almost died a couple times. I figured out I was connected ta ya 'bout the time your body didn't have enough blood. So I helped out. Don't know how this all went down. But I figure since we're connected I should keep you alive. At least until we figure this shit out.”

“Can you switch between me and Mito-sama? Or is it more, you know you're there too?”

“I could go there. A bit of my chakra is still with her. 'Nough to keep her happy. Though I'll probably stick with you. Better place anyway.”

That didn't surprise her.  Until Naruto was able to talk to Kurama, most people thought of the fox as a monster.  From what she understood, Kushina had pinned the fox to a rock or something when she was jinchuriki.  Had a cage when Naruto was younger.  Though they never were able to get Naruto's mind out of the sewer.  Literally.  Mito was probably similar to Kushina in treatment.

“What do they think happened to me?” she asked.  Better to get the story straight now than when they asked.

“Think you're from some clan that didn't join a village. Figure the clan knew a patrol would find ya. Your strange hair color helped with that one.”

Sakura frowned.  There wasn't much she could use to seem like a clan member.  At least not one who would be useful to have around.  Well, her chakra control could help.  Maybe.

“They also know you're a medic,” Kurama huffed.  Sakura looked up with wide eyes.  The fox laughed at her.  “Your chakra took mine and turned it to medical without any help.”

“That... probably came from me using both yours and Naruto's chakra to heal him. Probably why your chakra didn't kill me either.”


	4. Naruto Time Travel w/ Kitsune OC

Itsumi isn't sure how to feel about everything going on in the human world.  Her technical great-great-grandmother was rampaging around and controlling the dead via their chakra systems.  Her grandfather was locked inside the body of a human and trying to help the humans.  Her mother was ignoring _everything_ that had to do with her grandfather and the humans that were his “jailers.”

It just didn't make much sense to the auburn four-tailed fox.

Humans were... interesting at least.  She did enjoy playing tricks on them.  Her grandfather was hailed as a “monster” by the humans though.  Her great-grandfather considered the “god” of their world.  Her great-great-grandmother, the one trying to destroy everything.  Danger to savior to danger again.  Humans couldn't seem to make up their minds about her family.  And if they went by that pattern her mother or her children would be the next saviors for humans.  Except that her mother ignored everything from the human world.

And then you get to the point where the humans with the names Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki (at the very least) are related to her family through their “Sage of Six Paths” just as she is.  Technically her cousins even.  The Uzumaki were almost completely destroyed by their fellow humans.  The Uchiha killed by one of its own.  The Senju dead and gone with only ideals left behind.

Humans confused her greatly.

Not as greatly as her grandfather though.

Years of hating humans then being jailed by humans for things not his fault then working with humans to keep the human world alive.  Sense did not seem to be a part of her family's genetic make-up.  The most _sane_ of her family was probably her cousin Chikoma.  And Chikoma thinks antagonizing their very insane great-uncle Shukaku is great fun.

So sense, logic.  It doesn't seem to be there for a lot of her family.  As Itsumi never met her great-grandfather she can't really say if he had any either.  Which... wasn't a good thing if you thought about it.

Having the most powerful of his children feed off of _hate_ and _malice_ does not a smart move make.  Chaos would have been better.  And far more suited to a kitsune's nature.  Then again, having a group of his descendants know how to imprison his oldest children was... weird.  At the least.

So, maybe it wasn't just humans that confused her.  Her family did too.

A lot.

 _Not_ that Itsumi thought she was sane or any better than the rest of her family.  She personally liked to go into the homes of paranoid shinobi and move things on them to make them worse.  Danzo was her favorite to mess with.  Paranoid old goat with too much time on his hands after being retired.

But still.  A lot of the stuff she sees, confuses her like nothing else.

Humans most of all.

Why treat the people who are keeping the _most powerful beings ever_ from _killing and destroying_ everything like _second-rate citizens_?  Also, why would they think a great and powerful kitsune would be reincarnated as a little boy who looked _way_ too much like their beloved leader _and_ had the last name of their beloved leader's _wife_?

Sense.  _Common_ sense seemed in very little quantities in the universe she lived in.  Did having access to chakra do something to the ability to use logic?  It would explain why the more powerful a shinobi the more insane they seemed.

Something to look into at least.

…

If her great-great-grandmother didn't _kill_ every human ever.

Dang.  There went her hope she could just watch all the chaos.  Kaguya was scary powerful.  Had to be if her son was considered a god and her grandchildren monsters.  Her grandfather and great-aunts and -uncles were powerful too.  But Kaguya had already gotten to most of them because a _centuries_ old fight means they just _can't_ work together this _one time_.

Itsumi was only a four tail.  She didn't have a whole lot of power to use yet.  However... Her family had the long time habit of spawning multiple children.  She had two older brothers from the same litter and tons of cousins all over.  If their parents and grandparents weren't going to fix things... well, it _is_ their great-great-grandmother doing all this.

Flicking her sliver tipped tails, Itsumi went to find the rest of her generation.  _Her_ grandfather was still fighting, but plenty of her cousins had lost family to their _insane_ (even by their standards) relative.  It shouldn't be too hard to find like minds and figure out a plan.

~~

“So, all agreed?” Ginta asked the group.  Most everyone nodded.

“No,” Itsumi snapped.  Though they really didn't have time to argue now.  Kaguya was turning more and more of the survivors into mindless puppets.  “Not agreed. Why does it have to be me?”

“You're the one that started all this,” Ginta glared his beady golden tanuki eyes at her.  “Your idea. You do it.”

“You'll be fine, Itsu,” her brother grinned, Yoji.

“You've been paying more attention than the rest of us,” Chikoma stated.

Dang.  There went her only chance at a voice of reason.

“If any one of us has the chance to fix this mess, it'd be you,” one of her feline cousins commented.  She couldn't tell which.  There were at least _ten_ of them in total.  That was a lot of names to remember.  “You even know more about human behavior than the rest of us, besides your brothers, but I don't think what _they_ do counts.”

Her brothers made laughing yips at that.  They liked to go and seduce humans and “ruin them for all others” as they put it.

Maybe her family isn't so lacking in logic.

Or maybe it's just because there are so many of them working on the plan.  Itsumi could count at least sixteen cousins, not including her and her brothers.  And there were probably more that she couldn't see.  She hated being short.

“I won't be able to hold a transformation too long,” she stated.  Not to keep from doing this, that had already been decided.  But she knew her weaknesses.  Long term transformations were one of them.

“That's what we'll do,” Yoichi stated, his six tails wrapping around her.  Sometimes she hated her brother.  “We weave a transformation strong enough so you don't have to worry about it.”

“It'll probably be permanent thought,” Yoji stated.

That made everyone pause.  Do this and be human for forever, or not and they lose the humans and grandparents and probably get destroyed by Kaguya after she's done with the humans.

“Not a whole lot of choice there, brother-mine,” she growled.  “If we don't, there's nothing saying Grandmother will be kind to us. She's already killed most of her grandchildren.”

“So,” Ginta spoke up again, “are we agreed?”

Itsumi nodded along with the rest of her family.  This was going to suck so much.  Worse than that time she made Danzo freak out so much he created Root.

“Yoichi, Yoji, don't let me play any tricks on the humans. I don't care what you have to do. I probably did more harm than any one of us. Probably sped this all up too.”

“We'll help,” Chikita, the little glow worm, stated.  “With all of us helping to keep you entertained, we shouldn't have a problem.”

“If Itsu is still here after we do this,” one of the monkeys commented.  “No way to tell if Itsu as she was will disappear with this Itsu.”

“So, we might go into a world where we don't have a sister?”  Awww, Yoji sounded so sad.

“Or we could just keep going as we are now. No one really knows how this will work,” one of the slugs stated.  Itsumi thought it was Hakumaru but she could be wrong.  She had way too many cousins.

“If that happens, we'll need to keep the parents from doing something stupid.”  That was another cat, though they were a little muffled from their cat pile.

“And keep an eye to make sure Itsu doesn't need help,” Ginta nodded.  “We'll decide that after we see what happens. The faster we do this, the better.”

Itsumi snarled a little.  Her idea to help, yes.  But it was one of the 'puses that came up with the time travel idea.  Eight-legged morons.  Luckily, plenty of the tanuki and beetles looked into fuinjutsu before.  With everyone working together, they should be able to send her at least _close_ to the planned spot.  Inari, please don't let them miss by much.

~~

Itsumi opened her eyes carefully.  There was no telling where she was or how sensitive her eyes were.  Yoichi said they were going to try to keep her as kitsune as possible but still.

Trees greeted her.  Sun just barely peeking through the leaves.  Itsu felt her ears adjust next.  She could hear prey for _miles_ so that was still good.  Her nose was picking up scents weaker than she would've liked, but that may change.  Grass and dirt were _right_ beneath her so no clothes made it with her.  At least not on her body.

Sitting up would be the next step.  She needed to see what kind of body her brothers were able to give her.  And take in where she was.  Then clothes and finding out the time they got her to.

Darkly tan skin.  Long legs.  There were small claws on her toes.  Bringing a hand in front of her showed small claws on them too.  Tongue rolled over teeth next.  Sharper teeth than normal humans.  Her hair was easily seen to be the same auburn as her fur.  Her skin was a lighter variation of her fur probably.

Wide hips.  More of a chest than her usual transformations gave her.  Damn sluts for brothers.  But she had the muscles of a kunochi, at least from what she could tell.  Her body looked humanly proportionate too.  Well, having sluts for brothers might not have been so bad if they were able to do that.

No way to tell how young she looked though.  Probably not too old since small boobs.  Knowing her brothers they would've given her something a la Tsunade if she was full grown for a human.  The kunochi she watched didn't usually get boobs until thirteen through fifteen.  Probably the lower end of that time-frame then.  Great, she'd have to deal with bloody legs and muscle pains.

Or would her brothers know to do that.  Huh.  How much of human biology did they need to know to be such sluts?

Guess her feline cousin was right.  She probably knew more about humans than all of them.  At least where knowledge was commonly known.

Standing was the next step.

Her hair was _long_.  Almost to mid-calf.  Probably Yoji.  He liked long haired girls.  But it wasn't as thick as it could've been.  That was good.  She'd seen some female humans get head pains from long and thick hair.  Would her eyes be her normal red?  Or another color?  Yoichi probably did those.  He was always “looking into their soul” when he went out being a slut.

Sliding her clawed hands through her hair, Itsumi took a look around her.  The forest looked... vaguely familiar.  Like from stories her mother told her with illusions.  Probably had some family significance then.

Was that?

Yes, it was.

A pack, like she'd seen plenty of traveling humans wear.  Someone had thought to give her supplies.  Hopefully clothes.  Humans were weird about skin.

Quietly humming to herself, she opened the bag.  Ha!  Clothes.  Not something her brothers would pick either.  Looked more kunochi than her brothers would know.  One of the other females, definitely.  There were a few choices so probably several of her cousins put it together for her.

The top she pulled out was a small yutaka.  Probably didn't even reach her knees.  Reddish gold in color with light green edges.  The sleeves looked to be longer than her arms, but would be great for hiding things.  Obi.  There should be an obi in the bag too.

A bark of laughter left her when she found it.  Thin, a slightly darker green than her yutaka's accents, and covered in what looked like teal colored bubbles.  One of the slugs probably.  She smiled as she set the two items aside.  Hopefully one of them put something she could use as bindings.  Probably one of the cats since she had heard them be rather intrigued by the idea.

Yup.  There was a roll for chest bindings.  Those first.

Itsumi sat back on the ground as she wrapped herself.  Like she'd seen kunochi do.  While doing that, she used her feet to look for something for her legs.  The yutaka was too short to be considered decent by humans without something on those too.

More tops, similar in color to the yutaka if not style.  So her cousins had picked a color scheme for her wardrobe instead of a specific style.  Pulling her hair up from her neck, Itsumi made sure she hadn't gotten any caught in the bindings.  _That_ wouldn't be fun at all.  Her feet found a pair of dark green leggings.  Probably long enough to go as far as her loose hair.

So reddish gold, greens, and a splash of teal were her colors so far.  Either her eyes were red, not very likely since the yutaka would've clashed with her normal eyes, or a greenish color, more likely as her hair had a red tint to it.  Her brothers would have at least noticed that green eyes and red hair went together in the human world.

Taking the clothes she had picked, Itsumi got dressed.  The sleeves were about two inches past her wrist, so not as long as she thought.  Probably had to do with having larger boobs.  The obi was done in one of the complicated knots her mother had taught her.  It left just enough of the ends to hang just below the hem.  The leggings were tight on her legs but not around her waist or hips.  That was nice.

Once dressed, Itsumi pulled the rest of the clothes out of the pack.  She needed to know if there were any weapons.  While she had her claws and wasn't really worried about a fight, most human fighters were more suspicious of another fighter with no visible weapons.  And the last thing she needed was to make humans uneasy around her.

Ah, ha!

Twin bladed fans.

Itsumi opened the black metal to see the pattern on the fans.  She laughed aloud again when she figured out what it was.

Someone not of her family would probably see it as just golden squiggles.  In reality, the pattern had octopus tentacles flowing out from the bottom of the teal backdrop.

Her cousins were funny.

Snapping the two fans shut, the young time-traveling kitsune put them on her person and continued looking through the pack.  Not much else.  No kunai or shuriken.  Some senbon though.  She hid those in her obi's knot.  There were a few scrolls at the bottom too.  Pulling one out she opened it to see if the fuin would tell her what it was holding.

A pretty good rendition of great-uncle Shukaku's eye looked back at her.  So from the tanuki relatives.  Probably money then.  Ginta had a huge collection of the stuff, even though he didn't need it.  None of them _really_ did.

But she was supposed to be human now.

Humans play by human laws.  So money.

Adding a bit of chakra to the eye gave her a small stack of ryo.  She didn't know how much in total was in the scroll, but this would at least get her to a village.  She stuffed the money into her bindings.  Probably the safest place for it since she didn't have any pockets on her clothes.

Now she could go and find out where and when she was.  The trees helped with the where.  They were huge and grew straight.  Probably somewhere in the Land of Fire.  If her memory was right, probably where her grandfather came to be.  Maybe.

She'd have to find a village first to be sure.


	5. Star Wars SI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise:
> 
> A casual fan of Star Wars is reborn as Shmi Skywalker.
> 
>  

 

I

There were good days and bad days.  Bad days usually consisted of her missing the freedom of her previous life.  Good days had her hoping she could make a difference.  Granted, being reborn a slave was not what she wanted in anyway.  Being reborn on another planet (at the least; another universe at most) had been an experience in its own way.

So much to learn about her new home, new people, new way of life.

But there was routine in this life there hadn’t been in the previous.  Even if the routine was brought on by slavery, it had a calming effect on her.  It was, admittedly, a hard life, but it was consistent.

It hadn’t taken long to realize the different planet/universe aspect of her new life.  The non-human beings that originally owned her mother and her were a pretty big give away.  Took some time to learn it was a universe she knew something about.  Even longer to learn where she fell in the timeline she knew.

Mostly because George Lucas got pronunciations wrong.  And Skywalker was actually a name given to her later in life, not a name she was born with.

Shmi wasn’t pronounced sh-my but sh-me.  Like the first mate of Captain Hook.  Which meant it wasn’t until she was given her Life-Name that she realized she was pre-Star Wars prequels.

A Life-Name was considered a slave name.  It was a name given by other slaves to tell each other apart.  Shmi was the Bond-Name, the name given by the master the slave was born to.  Life-Names weren’t given until the child had showed true personality, usually around the age of ten, which would have only happened in the safety of the slave quarters.

She learned she was in the Star Wars universe due to a folktale told by an elder slave to all the children slaves of their master.

_Before light, before dark, there simply was.  Neither good nor evil the power of the universe was.  It did not pick sides as there were no sides to pick.  But the people influenced it and it influenced the people in turn.  Balance maintained without intervention.  Thousands of ways to learn, thousands of ways to live._

_But there are always those who believe they know best._

_First came the Jedi, the ones of selfless work and calm serenity.  And they taught many their ways.  So many that the force of the universe seemed to favor their ways._

_But the Jedi were not the only way._

“There were the Sith!” a fellow slave child, Bagat, whisper-yelled.  The elder nodded.

_Yes, the Sith came.  Eventually._

_But first were those other thousands of ways of learning, of life.  Our people were one of these thousand.  But we did not follow the path of serenity._

_Our ways were simple.  Love. Care. Help._

_Do not ignore emotion.  Do not let emotion control you.  Accept your emotions as they come._

_The Jedi ignored emotion._

_It saddens me to know that the one to begin the Sith legacy was one of ours.  A young boy caught in the tussle of two beliefs.  He was taught to let emotion be by his elders.  But then taught emotion was dangerous by outsiders.  And in the battle of his heart, a new belief was born._

_Embrace emotion.  Use it.  Turn it against those who would ignore it._

_You will find, in the early history of the Sith and Jedi war, the Hundred Years of Darkness, no battle between the two touched our home.  Because the Sith knew we did not ignore emotion and thus we were safe from their wrath._

_But a hundred years is a long time.  Eventually, the Sith forgot their roots on our planet.  And the war came to us._

“But we survived!” another child called.  Shmi could only watch the elder in amazement.  She knew those words.  Jedi and Sith.

_Yes, we survived.  Our way survived, though it did not stay in one people.  Our way was of acceptance.  Acceptance of other ways of learning, other ways of living, other beings themselves._

_But the Sith turned greedy.  Having forgotten their roots, they started to believe emotion was a way of power, that violence was the only way of the force of the universe._

_And darkness came to our home.  Those who would use others for their own gain came to our home._

_And our people did not share our ways with such, for they would never accept.  But we keep our ways alive.  Acceptance is our way, children.  Do not deny the way the universe works.  Do not deny yourself your emotions.  But do not let those emotions blind you of the acceptance that is our way._

She was sold before she could learn more of their ways.  But she kept the principal belief in her head always.  Acceptance.

She was sold at a slave market with a group of others from their former owners.  Put up to auction like cattle of her old life.  Height, weight, age and race were all pinned to them as though that was all that mattered.  And though she hated it, she accepted that it was the way of things.

She was bought.  And she accepted this.  Though it was hard.

Her new master was a female Hutt named Gardulla.  A harsh taskmaster but one who saw the young girl as a way to sculpt a perfect slave.  And though young, Shmi learned what Gardulla wanted of her.  Learned numbers and percentages.  Learned games of chance and how to fix them.  Learned how to live with the greasy rain and swampy land of her new master’s home.

Her Life-Name was given to her by the Floor Master.  A fellow slave who was growing old, whom Shmi had been bought to be trained to replace.  Skywalker, one who dreams of life not their own.  It was at this point, almost of eleven basic years old, that Shmi realized _when_ she was.

 

II

Upon learning her Life-Name, Shmi began to bring up all she knew of the stories she had once watched.  Shmi Skywalker was the mother of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, Padawan of Obi-Wan, eventually Darth Vader of the Empire, father to twins Luke and Leia.  There was probably more to who her child would be, but those were the ones she could remember.

She could remember that Anakin had no father, which was a blessing.  Shmi knew herself well enough to know that sexual desires were far from her being.  In her previous life she had never cared for sex or desire.  She could not see herself wanting such things in this new life either.

It also caused a sense of wry humor to overtake her as she thought back.  She had never had sex before, in a world where it was expected that young girls had already been sexually active before their majority.  She had often joked to people who asked if she could be pregnant (mostly health professionals) that if she was, she was carrying the next messiah.  And in this life, if she was right, that’s exactly what she would do.

Other things she knew were scattered.  Anakin married Padme in secret.  He turned to the Dark because of fear (though she couldn’t remember what the fear was for).  He had tortured his own daughter without knowing who she was.  He turned back to the Light for his son.  Shmi Skywalker died by raiders of some sort on a desert planet.

Never before had she felt regrets for her old life.  Star Wars was a big part of culture then and she had watched the movies before.  Had even watched the new sequels when she could.  But she hadn’t cared much else for them.  Hadn’t watched the many cartoons or read any of the books or comics.  Had learned bits and pieces of knowledge outside of the movies from friends and family.  Things that she could barely remember.  Random things that brought together a very vague picture.

Anakin had a padawan.  Yoda’s last padawan turned Dark.  Palpatine was the Sith Lord.  C3P0 and R2D2 were originally owned by Anakin and Padme respectively.  Luke was raised by an uncle through marriage.  Shmi would marry after Anakin left for the Temple.  Clones would be forced to kill their Jedi allies, something 66.  Or maybe 66 something.

She could remember more about the originals than the prequels.  She had loved watching the originals, even though she hadn’t expanded her knowledge of the universe.  But all those things would happen after her possible death.

She couldn’t remember how Shmi and Anakin ended up with the Toy-something master that Obi-Wan’s master had found them with.  Couldn’t remember that species name or the master’s name.  From what she knew of Gardulla, it probably had something to do with gambling.  Gardulla herself owned the biggest and most profitable casino in Nal Hutta.

She couldn’t remember Anakin having any ideas of the Force from his mother, even though Shmi of Canon would have heard the same story about Jedi and Sith before being sold.  Perhaps she lost the belief after being sold as she didn’t know of the Force beforehand.  But Shmi of Canon had seemed _very_ accepting of things so that must have stayed with her.  Shmi of Canon had never questioned how she became pregnant with no father.  Had let Anakin go with Obi-Wan’s master without much issue.

Could she change things?  Did it have to play out as the movies did?

The Butterfly Effect told her it didn’t.  She couldn’t see herself _not_ teaching Anakin there were other ways of the Force than Jedi and Sith.  Such simple things would change big things.  Anakin would be born no matter what, that she knew with certainty that surprised her.

Everything else?  That was up in the air.

 

III

Shmi grew into the position she was bought for far quicker than Gardulla expected.  Shmi decided it was probably because of her previous love of math in another life.  Gardulla decided it was her keen eye that picked the best possible slave for her empire.  Which in turn led to Gardulla being rather protective of Shmi.

Shmi from the age of fourteen was given the position of Assistant, until such time as the Floor Master died.  Shmi wasn’t the Floor Master’s assistant though.  She was Gardulla’s.  The female hutt seemed of the opinion that Shmi was a good luck charm.  The slave girl went with her master to all sorts of places.  Met all sorts of people.  And through it all she was accepting.

Shmi also got into the habit of meditating every night.  She likened it more to Harry Potter’s mind shielding training than what she knew of Jedi ways.  She sorted her days away, looking through her memories and seeing possibilities but accepting them as things that could not be.  She didn’t try any Force tricks she knew from the movies.  Never tried to levitate things or balance on the tips of her fingers, but she could feel the Force move around her, through her.

The Force was interesting to say the least.  A constantly changing thing that touched all living things unequally.  Shmi suspected that the more sensitive one was to the Force, the more it touched a being.  Which would explain a lot about the storylines she knew.  The Force was the one constant in her new life.  It ebbed and flowed and Shmi learned how to read those ebbs and flows, marginally.

Gardulla wasn’t wrong in that Shmi was lucky, but not the way the hutt thought.  Shmi knew Gardulla well enough to know what would anger her most.  Cheaters.  And with her reading of the Force, Shmi would often be able to point out those who cheated.  Never after they had won too much from Gardulla’s casino though.  When those who would cheat were close to that point was the best time.  Gardulla would let the cheater keep their winnings so long as they left, never to return, and no one was harmed.  It took until she was nineteen basic years before she had perfected this cheater-catching-rhythm.

Gardulla decided to keep Shmi in her position and look for a new Floor Master trainee.  To do her new job properly, Gardulla decided to change Shmi’s slave tracker to a version that only held the information for one slave.  Usually slave trackers were set on one program to allow multiple slaves to exist safely inside set limits.  This new version Gardulla put into Shmi was different.  It could actually be turned off.  Gardulla’s plan was to use this feature so Shmi could join her on trips further in the Outer Rim without making things difficult on Nal Hutta.

Shmi wondered if this had happened in to Canon Shmi.  If not, how would it affect her once sold to a new master?  Shmi knew Gardulla saw her less like a slave than others she owned.  If only because Shmi had never attempted to run.  Shmi accepted her life as a slave.  Accepted the life she had.  She did not try to change what could not be changed.

At the age of twenty-one basic years, Shmi was always traveling with Gardulla.  And she had seen _many_ planets within the Outer Rim.  Her fellow slaves did not envy her the travels, as being with Gardulla all the time was not a vacation.  Spending a lot of time close to a Hutt never was comfortable.  It was in her twenty-first year that Shmi went to a desert planet with two suns.  She thought nothing of it until she learned about the pod races and the Boonta Eve Classic, the annual race that Gardulla sponsored after cleaning up the circuit.

 


	6. Harry Potter/Addams Family Fusion - Hermione

# I

Hermione, against popular belief, wasn't too thrilled with going to Hogwarts.  Oh, she was excited to learn a new things.  It was just... the magic of Hogwarts seemed very limited to what she knew.  In fact, half the time Hermione wondered why this magical world limited itself so much.  Wands, laws of transfiguration, wand _movements_ , Dark and Light magic types, and so much more.  It all made very little sense to the young woman.  But she had promised her cousins that she would learn all she could so she could in turn teach them this different way of magic.

Not a lot of people knew, in fact only the Family knew, that Hermione's mother's real name was Emilia.  Emilia “Emma” Granger née Frump.  Emma may not have inherited much of the Frump genes, but Hermione did.  As a baby, Emma knew her daughter was a Frump.  It wasn't hard to see when her little one could be found playing with spiders in her bassinet.  Emma left it alone, knowing to try to stop the Frump genes was useless.  Instead, she called her mother, Hester “Franny” Frump.

Grandma Frump came to Crawley to visit.  With her other two daughters Morticia and Ophelia.  Daniel Granger was understandably confused by the three different women that came from the womb of Hester Frump.  Ophelia, the eldest, was seemingly light and sunshine with flowers in her hair.  While Morticia, the middle child, was as dark as her name implied with her black dresses and shadows which seemingly followed her around.  The youngest of the three, Emilia was a strange combination of her two older sisters, seemingly going from light and sunshine to darkness and death with only a second between.

Dan had always thought his wife just had a temper.  Apparently her personality was hereditary.  Though Franny was a strange mix of all three of her daughters, with a splash of something else thrown in.

From the time she could remember, Hermione had her two Aunts, Mother, and Grandma Frump to help her with her abilities.  Aunt Morticia sent cuttings of Cleopatra when Hermione's ability in the garden came to light.  Aunt Ophelia took her to several instrument shops when Hermione demonstrated interest in playing music.  Hermione also had very good relationships with her slightly older cousin Pugsley and her younger cousin Wednesday.  It wasn't uncommon to find letters between the three of them with plans for machines of mass destruction.

So, no, Hermione was not impressed with what she had read from the couple dozen books she had bought from Diagon Alley.  Most of what she read, she had already learned, though in a different way.  The other things were... well interesting to say the least.  There were potions that _helped_ people.  Which were interesting, since quite a few of them had poisonous ingredients thrown in them.  Though she didn't know why someone would care to learn something like a Herbicide Potion.  There were plenty of ways to keep things out of your garden.  Personally, Hermione kept her garden free of pests with the help of her spider friends.  Then there were charms that seemed useful for a fight, like _Wingardium Leviosa_ , _Incendio_ , and _Diffindo_.  Those Hermione was excited to learn.  Used right they would give her an edge in the duels she got into with Wednesday.  She was a little interested in Transfiguration due to the fact she would be able to make a weapon out of anything once she learned it.  The smokescreen spell in the book for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class seemed useful.  Though she wasn't sure of the point of the spark spells.

So many new things to learn.  She hoped between herself, Pugsley, and Wednesday they could figure out fun ways to use the seemingly useless spells she found within her books.  Of course she would only teach her cousins the ones she couldn't figure out uses for.  At least until she had a few more tricks up her sleeve.  It would be nice to see if she could get Wednesday to bleed for longer than a few hours.  And Pugsley would need to learn that blowing up her books had consequences.  Perhaps this school would do some good after all.

 

~~*~~*~~

# II

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about the bright red engine of the train.  Though she was grateful she was early enough to find a compartment on her own.  She even had enough time to make sure she had everything.  Her school supplies, clothes, extra books, her weapons, homemade poisons, the few gifts from Wednesday and Pugsley, of course the corner of her trunk set aside for Bathory, her wolf spider, and a few other odds and ends she felt she'd need through the year.

She was in the middle of re-counting her poison vials when the door to her compartment opened.  Looking up she found a slightly chubby boy shifting on his feet.  “Yes?” she questioned.

“Um, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a toad, would you?” he stuttered.  “You see, I've lost 'im and I'm not sure where to look and-”

“What's his name?” Hermione asked.

“Oh! Uh, Trevor.”

Hermione hummed as she reached into her trunk for Bathory.  The spider easily took up both of her hands.  It was something the brown haired girl was proud of.  Almost as old as her and still growing, Bathory was a treasure.  “Dear,” she addressed her longtime friend, “would you be so kind as to locate Trevor the Toad? And have him come here so that this young man can rest easy?”

Bathory wiggled a little before moving in a distinct nod.  Hermione smiled and set her friend down to locate the lost toad.  “Bathory will find him,” she looked to the boy.  “You should wait here though. I doubt I'd be able to find you if you didn't.”

“Uh, thanks. I'm, uh, I'm Neville Longbottom,” he stuttered before taking the seat across from her.  “You?”

“Hermione Granger. I'm the first of my family to go to Hogwarts. My cousins are rather excited to learn the differences,” she smiled.

It was rare that someone stayed after seeing her speak to Bathory.  Even rarer was someone who asked who she was.  She wasn't quite as daunting as Wednesday, but she was often known as the “strange freakish girl” in her old school.  Her long brown hair, tamed by a potion taught to her by Aunt Morticia, was long with braids scattered throughout.  Her braids had quite a few flowers braided into them.  Foxglove, calla lilies, henbane, and oleander brought color to her mouse brown hair.

“Granger? I don't think I know that family name,” he muttered.

“Oh, you wouldn't. I get my power from my mother's family,” she tried to explain.

“So you're, uh, a half-blood.”

Pausing in the organizing of her poisons, Hermione thought about the term.  “I suppose, to some I am. My family doesn't believe in such terms though.”

“So-sorry.”

“Oh, it's quite alright. You didn't know,” she smiled.  “I suspect many don't know of my family's beliefs. It would be rather silly to assume such when my name isn't that of my family. And I doubt many remember the time when my family lived on the Isles.”

“They don't live here anymore?” he asked.

Hermione shook her head.  “No. Most live on the continent or across the pond now. My grandmother grew up in Spain. Or was it Italy? Either way Britain wasn't quite accepting of our family back then. We're hoping things have changed.”

“Is-is that why you have-haven't told me your fam-family's name?”

“Exactly! I'd hate for you to think different of me because of my family. Though I don't think you'd react that way. Not since you seem fine with my flowers,” she motioned to the many poisonous flowers in her hair.

“Oh! I like gardening. Though, why those ones?” Neville asked.  “I mean, there's nothing wrong with oleander or foxglove. Most witches just prefer a different type of flower.”

Hermione smiled at him.  “Well, I picked these because they're pretty. And deadly,” she giggled.  Their conversation was halted as the door opened again.  No person was in the doorway, just Bathory with a toad on her back.  “Thank you for finding Trevor, Bathory.”

“Ye-yes! Thank you, Bathory,” Neville echoed as he lifted Trevor from Bathory's back.

“Would you like to go back to sleep? Or stay out here?” Hermione asked her friend.  “I plan on closing my trunk now.”

Bathory jumped up from the floor onto the seat Hermione was on.  But instead of getting back into the trunk, Bathory climbed up the side of the compartment to the rack, probably so she could jump on any unwelcome guests.  Hermione shrugged and closed her trunk.

“I didn't think sp-spiders were allowed as, as pets,” Neville stuttered.

Hermione smiled as she put her trunk on the rack.  “They aren't technically but Bathory is my familiar.”

“I've never met someone with a familiar before.”

Hermione smiled up at her friend.  “Bathory found me when I was a baby. Since then she's grown with me.”

Technically, Bathory wasn't a familiar.  She was however bound to Hermione almost as much as one would be.  Bathory only grew so large because she would nip a bit of Hermione's blood.  It was an interesting thing that happened when Frump or Addams blood was ingested by animals.  Wednesday had a similar situation with Hector.

“Wow,” Neville smiled.

“What about Trevor? He's seems rather, hmm, jumpy?” Hermione offered.

Neville laughed.  “A little. I think it's the difference in places. He's more used to the greenhouses back home than people.”

 

~~*~~*~~

# III

Hermione was happy to have met and made friends with the shy boy.  They had spent the rest of the train ride exchanging gardening tips and tricks.  Neville explained a bit about the political climate as he understood it; Dark families looked down on others, Light families seemed to be trying to be inclusive, and Neutral families went with the faction that held the most sway at the time.  Hermione described some of her family members and the ways she had been taught.

After changing into their school uniforms Neville asked if she would tell him her family name.  After a bit of consideration, the brown haired girl agreed.  Addams was the name she gave him.  Grandma Frump had told her to stick with Uncle Gomez's name as it would keep Aunt Ophelia and her parents safe for a bit longer.  Neville didn't seem to know the name, but Hermione decided to wait until he had sent his grandmother a letter.  Then she would see how he felt about her.

The two of them took a boat together across the lake.  They had another two girls with them.  They didn't converse much, probably due to Bathory sitting atop Hermione's head.  She and Neville kept up a conversation about the Houses of Hogwarts.  Neville explained that he hoped to go to Griffindor like his parents.  Hermione thought she'd be best in Ravenclaw, but would accept any of the four.  After seeing the castle for the first time, Hermione tried to convince Neville that Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw wouldn't bring shame to his family.  All of the attributes held by the four houses were needed to survive life, just in different degrees for each different person.  He seemed to have calmed down from her words, and the other two girls looked thoughtful as they disembarked.

Hermione helped calm Neville again when some red haired boy made a comment about them having to fight a troll.  Taking his arm, Hermione made sure her new friend was looking at her as she spoke to him.  “I highly doubt a school would allow students to do something so dangerous without any experience. Full grown men have been known to have trouble fighting trolls. The possibility of us being asked to do such is nil.”

She continued to give him encouraging words as the group of First Years were ushered into the Great Hall.  The ceiling was intriguing, and Hermione wondered if she could charm her own ceiling to show a constant storm.  It would be something for her to find out.  Aunt Morticia would probably like a darkly clouded sky for Cleopatra.  Yes, with the amount of information she wanted to get from this school, Hermione was quite certain she would end up in Ravenclaw.  Though Wednesday had thought Slytherin would be better for the brunette.  Hermione's mother said she thought Hermione was being very brave to go to the school so Griffindor was possible to.  So was Hufflepuff, in the idea that Hermione put her loyalty to her family first.

The singing hat was interesting enough.  Though the song itself was a mite bit boring.  From what she understood by looking around the Hall, the hat was basically like one of the carolers that visited Cemetery Lane during the Holiday season.  Meaning no body actually listened to what the hat was saying.  Then they were called up, alphabetically of course.

Turning to Neville she whispered to him.  “No matter what house we get, you'll still be my friend right?”

The shy boy smiled and nodded.  “Even if you get Slytherin,” he choked out.  She smiled back, though silently hoping Wednesday would be wrong.  She didn't want to loose her first non-relative, human friend.

She waited as patiently as she could while names were called.  She didn't pay too much attention since Houses seemed to determine who you spent time with.  Whatever House she would get would be where she would live for the next seven years.  She'd get to know her year mates then.

“Granger, Hermione!”

Sending a smile to Neville, the young woman moved through the crowd to the stool and singing hat.  She took a look at the teachers as she moved.  None looked truly interesting.  The man in the turban had a feel about him, but she couldn't tell much.  There was a bit of Darkness clinging to the man with the hooked nose.  Bathroy scrambled down to her neck before the hat was placed on her head.

“ _Hello there_ ,” she heard in her head.

_I suppose you're the hat?_

“ _I am. Quite the mind you have here. Haven't seen a Frump- excuse me, Addams in some time_.”

_Thank you. I hope to make quite a splash when my family comes to the surface._

“ _Oh I believe you will, my dear. Now where shall we put you?_ ”

 _Do I have a voice in this?_   she asked the hat.  Since it seemed to be so chatty.

“ _I would like your opinion, yes_.”

She had already thought about it.  While she would have been fine with any of the Houses, she really hoped for either Ravenclaw or Griffindor.  Griffindor because it would most likely help her out if her family ties got out.  Ravenclaw because she would most likely not be bothered when researching something or other.  She didn't think the amount of loyalty she had would really be enough for Hufflepuff, and she wasn't all that worried about right or wrong.  Slytherin would cause problems no matter what she did.  Either she'd be hated inside the House or hated outside the House.

“ _Well then_ ,” the hat's voice echoed in her head, “ _let's go with_ Griffindor!”

Hermione's smile slid to a smirk as she headed to the red and gold table.  She sent one last encouraging look to Neville on her way.

While waiting for Neville's name to be called, _Longbottom_ , Hermione looked to see what she could of her new House.  Griffindor seemed full to be quite... loud.  The clapping from their table was easily the loudest.  Hearing Neville being called pulled her attention back to the Sorting.  It seemed to take about as long as her turn on to stool for the hat to yell out it's decision.

Hermione made sure there was an open spot for her new friend beside her.  The shy boy looked rather like an easy target.  Her hand found one of her throwing knives hidden in her skirt.  It was rather strange to realize she wasn't planning on striking Neville, but anyone that went after him would taste copper.

“I told you not to worry,” she smiled at him.

“Yeah. Thanks, Hermione.”

 

The rest of the evening went... like a circus really.  Though she did wonder what clever words would get a mealtime more like a family reunion.  Hermione ended up meeting, “the Boy Who Lived”, Harry Potter.  His eyes were a very pretty shade of green, which she made sure to tell him.  The other two girls in her year probably wouldn't survive even a short visit from her family, so she didn't bother with them.  The other boys in the year were a boy with several brothers in the same House, one obsessed with footie, and another who was rather quiet for the moment.  The ginger boy with family was Ron Weasley and seemed to think he was the only one able to talk to Harry Potter.  Hermione made sure to give her best Aunt Opheila smile to him each time he interrupted her.

Somehow Hermione got wrapped into a conversation with Neville and Harry about the differences between magical and mundane food.  Hermione added in some things she knew her family ate.  Stating they were from America had most of the House accepting that she knew a bit about what she was talking about.

“I just, _pumpkin_ juice?” Harry asked.

“I'm not a fan of it myself, but my Uncle raves about it. Though that could be because of the fact Auntie was drinking some at the time,” the brunette commented.  Since getting her letter, her family had been trying the British magical foods and drinks.  Watching Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia was always entertaining.

“It's okay,” Neville shrugged.  “What's the usual drink for mundane?”

Hermione was a little happy that her use of the word mundane instead of muggle had rubbed off on her new friend.  There were a few other members of the House that looked like they were interested in the term as well.

“Sodas, which are kind of like fizzy drinks, are common in a lot of households. Tea is still a main drink. Juices, though not pumpkin more apple or orange,” Hermione listed.  “My Aunts are more inclined to wine mixed with the blood of their enemies.” 

A few people listening in laughed as though she was joking.  Well, she herself had never seen them _mix_ the blood and wine but Grandma was rather happy to explain what it was they drank to her and Wednesday.  Let them think it was a joke.  Life would be just that much easier for her.

 

# IV

The first few weeks in Castle Hogwarts were interesting.  Mostly because of the students.  The classes were rather a bore.

Neville had received a letter from his Gran, which surprisingly didn't say anything about stopping association with the Addams girl.  Hermione made sure to let her family know there was at least one family in England that wasn't totally bitter.  Harry became more a friend to her, though she suspected he just liked the way she could make people leave them alone.  Either with a smile or starting to talk about this or that homework assignment.

People were gullible.

Weasley still tried to spend time with them, though after the first week he seemed to make sure they weren't actually doing homework.  Hermione made it a point to always have an assignment on her person.

It was rather fun terrorizing people without actual weapons.  Perhaps she would learn a lot from this school.  If not in classrooms.

Her roommates didn't like Bathory, but they also didn't say anything after finding out about the “familiar” bond.  Hermione was just a girl with a creepy familiar after that.  Most of Griffindor thought of her as the bookworm of the House.  Which turned out to be a great cover for a lot of things.

She had found plenty of uses for the things her family had taught her.  Like in Potions, with the professor with the hooked nose and Darkness clinging to him, where she used her best Aunt Morticia smile when someone thought about sabotaging her or her friends cauldrons.  And in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they had the turban professor who (seemingly) had a stutter, Hermione used her best Uncle Gomez business smile which made the professor's stutter turn real.  Her Wednesday scowl often kept the “Boy Who Lived” fans away from her little group.  Bathory helped keep those ones away too, even Weasley.  Apparently, people feared spiders.  Who knew?

She and Neville ended up partnering in Herbology and Professor Sprout seemed to like them.  Hermione made sure to mention that her aunt had taught her gardening.  Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, was a fun loving teacher who tried to make classes fun for his students.  Part Goblin too, if she was right.  Depending how far back.... Hermione made sure not to mention any of her family by name.

Transfiguration... Well...

 

“I just don't get it, Nev,” the young brunette huffed as McGonagall went past their desk.  “It's nothing like how I was taught. Most of these restrictions are just silly.”

“Well,” the blond boy mumbled, “how were you taught?”

Shooting a look to make sure their teacher wasn't looking their way. Hermione pointed her wand at the button and focused, no motions, just pointing.  She held the image of the thimble in her for ten seconds.  Then she pictured the button turning _into_ the thimble.  When she opened her eyes, the button was a thimble.

“Goodness!” the Scottish woman gasped.  Hermione flinched as the woman came over to their desk.  “Fifteen points, Ms. Granger, for that excellent thimble. Now, can you turn it back into a button?”

This was... well not good.  Putting her wand back in position to send her magic to the thimble, the young witch did the project in reverse.  Instead of a plain blue button though, one of Grandma Frump's big gold buttons sat on her desk.  That was the easiest button for her to pull into her mind.

Professor Mcgonagall praised her some more, and added five more points before moving on.  But Hermione caught the glances the Scot gave while the brunette explained what she did to Neville, and Harry who was listening behind them.  So when class ended, she wasn’t surprised when their Head of House asked her to stay behind.

“Of course, Professor. Harry, would you mind taking Bathory with you?”

“Sure.”  The green eyed boy smiled shyly as he held the giant spider in his hands.  That should keep some of the rabids away.

“Miss Granger,” Mcgonagal started, “I was under the impression you were from a muggle family. Is that incorrect? I don’t know of any other way you would have learned about magic before coming here.”

Hermione nodded.  “I’m what some would consider a half-blood. My mother comes from a magical family while my father is mundane.”  She made sure to slightly stress the preferred word for non-magicals.  “My mother, Aunts, and Grandmother taught me and my cousins lessons as we grew up.”

The older woman seemed rather stunned.  “And you mother’s family name?”

“We go by Addams,” Hermione shrugged.

Mcgonagal did not seem impressed.  “Your grandmother’s name, dear?”

Hermione smiled truly this time.  It seemed her Head of House could be sly after all.  “My grandmother is Hestor Frump, ma’am. She prefers Franny.”

A spike of recognition seemed to go through the teacher.  “I see. That explains the differences in technique. Miss Granger, your family goes about magic in a way that is… honestly, not readily accepted in today’s society. I would be careful what you teach your friends, as their parents and guardians might not understand.”

Hermione nodded.  “Madam Longbottom already spoke with my mother and grandmother about Neville learning some of our methods, as he takes to them easier than today’s norm. And Harry is the only other one that seems interested thus far. I will be careful, Professor.” 

The young girl was rather wondering what the professor would do about her family connections.  More worried about that than her teaching her friends.  “Ma’am, are you..,.” Hermione paused and searched for a _nonviolent_ way to ask.  “Will you tell?” she settled with.  Not really polite but it got the job done.

“No Miss Granger,” McGonagall inhaled deeply.  “But I will be contacting your grandmother.” 

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her Head of House.  “Do you know each other?”

McGonagall seemed resigned to her questions.  “One of my brothers was… quite taken with your grandmother,” she admitted.

Tilting her head, Hermione tried to picture a male version of the older woman.  Her family magic told her the implied question of her teacher had an answer of no, but she wanted to check herself.  Aunt Morticia had her father’s hair and McGonagall had brown instead of black and the texture was off.  Aunt Ophelia took after Granny Frump’s younger years, but the eyes were wrong for _that_ father.  Her own mother took after her biological father’s looks.  Hermione resembled her father more than mother, but they had the same eye shape.

“I doubt we’re related,” she admitted with a stern nod.  It was _possible_ just unlikely.  Hermione was pretty sure her grandfather had been French, not Scottish.

McGonagall seemed amused by her admission more than embarrassed.  Which meant she had probably spent a good amount of time with Granny.  “Still, I will be contacting Franny.”

Nodding, Hermione gathered her things, by wandlessly and wordlessly summoning them.  Her teacher just laughed at her with her eyes.  The young girl smiled before skipping off to her next class.

# V

Dearest Daughter,

I’m glad to hear you are making friends and even teaching them our ways. Try to remember that not everyone grows up like you and your cousins did.  Your father reminds me often that my childhood was not as normal as some.

Franny is rather pleased to hear from an old friend.  Mother told me your teacher was worried about familial relations.  As your grandmother kept strict records of our fathers, she is sure there is no connection. Though I’m sure the family magicks already informed you of this.

I’d rather you keep your weapons hidden a while longer, though I understand the temptation.  Wednesday asks me to request proof of your first blood and possible death.  Your Aunt Ophelia recommends a more subtle approach.  I’ll admit that my sisters and I have a bet on when your familial connections come to light.  I will not tell you who has bet when though.

Morticia sends her love.  Ophelia sends the cookies.  I send this letter and the corresponding spells imbedded in the parchment.  Your Uncle Gomez sends

 

After her conversation with her Head of House, Hermione felt much better about letting some of her differences out.  More than just Bathory and intelligence at least.  A week after the talk, the brunette pulled a knife out of her jumper sleeve as Draco Malfoy came up to taunt their group during a free period outside near some trees.

She kept it hidden from sight for the first bit.  Though Neville and Harry seemed to notice she had something.  Good.  That would keep them alive if they visited her family.

“Well if it isn’t Potty, the Squib, and the Mudblood,” Malfoy sneered.  Or tried.  Her father had a much better one honestly.

“ _Well if it isn’t Bad Faith and his boytoys_ ,” she replied in Italian.  Surprisingly the new member of the group, a dark skinned boy with darker hair snorted.

“ _I hope you do not include me in that_ ,” he told her in the same language.

So Italian was out for her insults.  “ _Guilt by association I’m afraid_ ,” she smiled sweetly.

“Zabini,” Malfoy ground out.

“She simply greeted us, Draco,” Zabini answered.  “I responded in kind. She expressed joy in knowing someone else spoke Italian.”

Malfoy huffed but seemed to take the explanation at face value.  Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgment to his lie.  Zabini would be one to watch.

“Is there something we can help you with, _Bad Faith_?” she asked.

“You can die, Mudblood,” one of the bulky boys behind Malfoy huffed.

Neville and Harry noticed the twist to her smile and stepped back a little.  Zabini facepalmed.  Hermione’s smile turned into the same one she used when fighting with Wednesday.

“After you.”  Before any of the boys around her could react, her knife was thrown and imbedded in the tree between the two hulking boys, which wasn’t really that much space.

The knife scared the three idiots enough to scatter though.  Which was nice.

“And you, Zabini?” she asked, just as sweetly as before.  “What can we help you with?”

“The honor of your time and attention was more than enough for me, milady,” he smoozed. 

She was definitely going to watch that one.


	7. Sailor Moon/Naruto Crossover

Immortality wasn’t a true thing.  Even for the most powerful of the Cosmos, Immortality was an illusion.  But honestly, would you want to live forever and watch as your friends and family die?  Over and over again?

Because they would.  Immortality may not exist but reincarnation did.  A soul can remember past lives if given the right circumstances.  Some souls were even tied to always be reborn in the same world, the same universe.  Because there was more than one universe.  More than two or three.  Hundreds of worlds with different histories and cultures and gifts.  Worlds could be similar, but never the same.  Sometimes souls were even reborn in the same world as their last life.

These facts were rarely understood.  Those who sought immortality would never learn the rules of the Cosmos.  Those who were gifted with some of the power of the Cosmos?  Well, they had no trouble understanding the facts.

The soul once known as Princess Serenity and Tsukino Usagi was one of those who understood and accepted the facts.  Her soul was tied tightly to four others, and loosely to five.  Her newest life?  One where the facts of the Cosmos were twisted.  As one of the few gifted, she (and the four souls tied so tightly to her) was reborn with a goal given to her by Cosmos.

~~~

Orochimaru would never understand the laws of the Cosmos.  His soul would never be gifted with that knowledge.  Never know how or why things happened.  But Cosmos wanted his soul, this life at least, needed to be punished.

The snake summoner had no idea the plans being made.  No idea of the plans already in place.  No idea that five of the fetuses of his newest experiment of combining bloodlines were holding the souls of warriors from across the stars.

 

Surviving ‘birth’ and their early years was a miracle to them.  Five small girls with no idea of their future, or past.  Each child was a mix of different bloodlines.  Though they were given only numbers by their… sire, they each had a name they preferred.

The one known to her sisters as Rei was a mix of Uchiha and a bloodline of Ishigakure that could create melting flames, a version of Yōton.  She had inherited the Uchiha black hair and the red eyes of the Ishigakure clan.  She hadn’t unlocked the Sharingan yet, but with her ordinarily red eyes she was sure it would be hard to tell when she did.  Her fire chakra was so strong it bled over into every jutsu she performed no matter the element.  This side effect was often experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Minako had blood of the Third Kazekage’s Jiton and the Kurama clan running through her veins.  She was born with a strange light brown hair color and yellow eyes.  She had yet to show any of the Kurama clan genjutsu abilities but she had been able to manipulate metals.  Their sire had the habit of making Minako control metal rods and having her insert them in various objects, usually people.

The eldest, Makoto, held a perverted version of Mokuton and the Kumogakure Ranton as well as some of Kaguya Kimimaro’s blood.  Her brown hair had the unfortunate habit of shifting shades depending on lighting.  Her eyes were a leaf green that seemed to have an internal light source.  Makoto’s glowing eyes became a comfort to the rest of her sisters.  While no obvious sign of the Kaguya bloodline had showed itself, Makoto’s bones were stronger than steel, proven by Orochimaru in several experiments.

Little Ami had the result of the Yuki clan Hyōton and the Hyūga Byakugan.  She was the only one of their group to show every clan trait she was given at birth.  Her pale blue eyes were easily compared to the Hyūga byakugan.  Her blue tinted black hair always had ice crystals hanging from the tips.  As the ‘youngest’ and smallest of the sisters, Ami was protected by all of the sisters.  Surprisingly Orochimaru allowed such actions, often saying such loyalty was perfect for his little soldiers.

Usagi held a unique mixture of Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju blood.  She was the result of Orochimaru’s interest in the shared ancestors of the three clans.  She had the Uzumaki blue eyes and the same shade of blonde hair as Senju Tsunade.  While she showed no sign of the Uchiha bloodline, her chakra reserves showed the Uzumaki heritage in its denseness. 


End file.
